1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a three dimensional collage, more specifically, to a customized photograph collage and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of collages and methods for making the collages are, generally speaking, known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,283 to Scheyer discloses a three dimensional picture, which is made by cutting and trimming various elements from a plurality of copies of the same photograph. Each element is individually mounted on the base photograph using shims to provide depth in the three dimensional picture. U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,017 to Kass discloses an ornamental system and a method for forming a pictorial composition. A guide sheet with a plurality of outline objects is used to precisely position the variously shaped objects to form the completed pictorial composition. U.S. Pat. No. 1,606,724 to Rutman shows a picture made of numerous pieces of fabric, which overlay one another and are secured to a base fabric by glue. U.S. Pat. No. 683,302 to Lee discloses a collage constructed of various pieces of colored paper, which are mounted next to one another or super imposed in a similar manner. U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,652 to Cook et al., discloses another method of making a collage using colored pieces of crepe paper. U.S. Pat. No. 886,606 to Holmsten discloses a multiple picture and method of making the same, in which portions or strips of one picture are mounted on the base at right angles to a second picture. Depending on the angle of view, the viewer sees one picture or the other. U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,406 to Binks teaches an iron-on transfer.
In the present invention it is desirable to provide a customized photograph collage, which is constructed of a plurality of pictures separately mounted and joined together to form a unitary three dimensional collage.